School Mate
by UltimateFanWarrior
Summary: High School AU. Sherlock finally finds a person who might make his life interesting. His name? JAWWN! I'm still a beginner to this so I hope I'm writing correctly.
1. When Two Hearts Come to Collide

"High school…" sighed John, surrounded by different students rushing to their classes. He had no idea where to head to, and no one looked friendly enough to ask. Maybe, if he ran fast enough, he may be able to go visit the principal, Greg Lestrade, once again. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Ouch," John whimpered as he fell to the ground, he scampered up quickly picking up his fallen books, "Sorry."

"A doctor, huh?" John looked up to see a tall, handsome boy with amazing cheekbones and… his thoughts were interrupted by the student, "Well, John Watson, I presume that's your name, I guess you're our typical British student. Good luck with that seeing as less than 10% of the students actually do achieve their dreams, and if you don't attend your classes, I don't see how you'll be one of those."

"Wait, how do you know all that?" John asked, bewildered.

"Your name is written all over your books. You've got different science books and you seem to be heading in the wrong direction. I also noticed that you're missing the schedule in your hand, and since you're new you can't possibly know where your classes are," the boy explained.

"Wow. That's amazing." John exclaimed smiling, while extending a hand, "I'm J- Oh, I guess you know who I am. Would you care to introduce yourself?"

"Sherlock," he replied shaking John's hand. He seemed to be surprised, but John didn't quite know what it was that amazed him. John stood there staring into Sherlock's naturally blue eyes with a yellowish glow around them, but then they start fading into the color green.

"Your eyes are tremendous" John whispered

"Huh?"

Awkwardly, John realized that he was still clutching Sherlock's hand and quickly let go, "Um, I said, nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go back to class"

As John shuffled away, his heart beating fast, Sherlock shouted after him, "Do you even know where that is?", but he didn't seem to hear him.

Sherlock laughed; _well that was obviously a first. I guess those socializing classes finally paid off._ He strutted to his AP English class with a smile on his face. First time not being insulted. First time to actually have a conversation. First time to actually feel anything other than hate towards someone. Sherlock sat wondering, hoping, that this year would be better than the last.

* * *

so, i hope you find this entertaining, i know it's not much. i just want to know if i should continue or if this is just a failed attempt and im embarassing myself. thank you


	2. And So It Begins

John left his class, which turned out to be better than he thought it would be, and spotted a crowd gathering, blocking the hallway. He pushed through, wanting to get to his other class. He can't afford to be late twice on the same day, but as he was finally exiting the crowd he heard a familiar voice groaning. That grabbed his attention. He headed into the heart of the crowd only to find the one and only, Sherlock.

Sherlock lay on the ground clutching his stomach, but his face showed no sign of defeat. His attacker was Sally Donovan, and judging by the crowd standing behind her, she seemed to be the head bully in this school. A wave of chuckles went around as Sherlock got up, it seems like he's already done this many times.

"Trying to cover up your secret by beating me up? Pathetic. Your choice of men is pathetic too, I mean out of all the students here, you choose-" Sherlock was interrupted by a face punch, and standing behind that punch was.. Anderson?

"What are you doing?!" Sally whispered anxiously to the wimpy Anderson, though everyone could hear her.

"Sorry, I couldn't take it anymore," Anderson replied, and though he tried to hide it, the punch really hurt his hands. He should have known better than to aim for the cheekbones, they're too fabulous to touch.

A laugh erupted from the ground, though it didn't seem genuine, "I guess I don't need to say anything. Thanks to your stupidity, Anderson, Sally's reputation is ruined. The whole school would know about this in, say, less than 2 minutes judging by how fast rumors spread here, honestly it's amazing."

Sally looked furious, if this was a cartoon the fire alarm would go off due to the amount of smoke pouring out of her ears, but sadly this was just dull real life. She opened her mouth while raising her hand, "SHUT UP!"

Without knowing why, John started towards Sherlock with a feeling of responsibility, but his protection was not needed as the student council arrived. John quickly backed away with embarrassment, hoping no one noticed his weird movement.

"What's going on here?" The head of the student council asked, but then let out an exasperated sigh when he spotted Sherlock. He extended a hand to help him, but Sherlock ignored the gesture and helped himself up.

"Thanks for the help Mycroft, but I would have perfectly handled it myself," Sherlock boasted while wiping his bleeding nose. How many hits had he taken, and how come he still looked cool even after being beaten up.

"Just _try_ to keep out of trouble, for the sake of mom," the council leader told his brother, and left. As John stared after him, he noticed he was the only spectator left. It was too late to leave now, since Sherlock already noticed him.

"Can I take a look at your nose?" Real smooth John, that sounds like an innuendo.

"Sure, as long as you don't punch it," Sherlock said, and something he never expected happened. John laughed. His first successful joke, Sherlock beamed.

"Didn't know you liked getting punched," John scoffed as he reached for Sherlock's nose, "God, that bitch ruined your perfect face."

Sherlock gave John a funny look but he didn't notice it. He was too busy staring at Sherlock's nose, like a cute little hedgehog. John looked up and Sherlock quickly looked away.

John sighed, "Sherlock, I love you."

Sherlock was taken aback, a thousand words went through his head but he just didn't know how to- "OUCH!"

"Heh, sorry, I had to distract you in order to lessen the pain. Everything hurts a lot more when you're expecting it. Anyway, you're welcome; I just fixed your nose."

"You were about to tear it off my face!" Sherlock shrieked.

"Look at you, you sound like a girl," John laughed.

Sherlock then quickly re-maintained his posture and put a straight face on, trying his best to look cool.

John just shook his head and waved, "Bye Sherlock,"

"Wait, when you were causing a distraction, why did you say…"

John walked away quickly ignoring the question, "I have to go, see you later. I hope."

Sherlock watched him go with a sly look on his face. John was interesting, and so Sherlock decided to keep John, and he had just the perfect plan.

* * *

thanks a lot for the reviews, umm.. if theres anything wrong feel free to comment :)


	3. Flatmates

"Faster, faster," Sherlock quickly hacked into the school's student dorm arrangements, he then found John's name and quickly entered his name in the same room, "Sorry _Moriarty_ but I'm John's friend, I get to sleep with him."

Sherlock then smirked at how wrong that sounded, his sense of humor is amazing. He then sneaked out of his brother's room after signing out from Mycroft's account. Cracking the password was easy; he needs to find another one, _umbrellasandtea _sounded extremely stupid.

* * *

John walked over to check his assigned room, he hoped he gets to stay with someone a little less popular than his last roommate. Honestly, his last roommate didn't know how to keep his dick in his pants. The dreams he used to have, John shuddered. He finally found his name and smiled, well this was a nice coincidence, Sherlock Holmes.

He headed over to his room, 221B, and opened the door to find Sherlock sitting on… What?!

"What the hell is that?" John asked furiously.

Sherlock blushed, this wasn't the reaction he expected, John was supposed to laugh at the king sized bed, then they would cuddle together and sleep. But still, John is cute when he's angry.

"Apparently, they were out of room for normal student dorms, so they had to offer us a parent's dorm. Not many parents actually stay with their students so there were many rooms to spare," Sherlock explained nervously.

"Then I'll go right over and complain about this, I need my privacy!" John started towards the door, but Sherlock quickly blocked his path. Sherlock himself seemed surprised by his actions, so he chuckled nervously.

"Please don't do that, I can't sleep alone, and the only person without a mate now is Anderson" Sherlock pleaded.

John looked at Sherlock's extraordinary eyes then he sighed, how can anyone turn down those puppy eyes, "I guess it won't hurt, but only if you promise to stay on your side of the bed."

Sherlock smiled happily, what was he supposed to do know? He could show his gratitude by shaking but that's what grownups do, so he decided to do what those two guys from Supernatural (he loved that show, but god were the Winchesters stupid) do, so he extended his arms, "Thank you"

John looked at him with an eyebrow raised… ugh he looked so happy, but this looks so gay. And I am _not_ gay, but just this once. John headed over to Sherlock and embraced him in a hug.

Sherlock beamed, his first successful hug. He squeezed John like a teddy bear and lifted him up.

"Let me down," John grunted, and Sherlock did as he was told and noticed that John was blushing, "I-uh- I have to go to AP Chemistry class now, break's almost over. See you later."

John dashed out of the room and headed straight towards the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and found his red face staring back at him. Just for a second there, as Sherlock held him, he felt a spark of a feeling he has never felt before. He felt his heart beating fast, as warmth spread all over his body. He has heard about this feeling, other bloggers talking about it, but he was never able to understand it. _Well, John,_ he said to himself, _good luck cause this is some deep shit you've gotten yourself into._


	4. Awkward Night

Sherlock lay in bed staring at the pillow blocking John's wonderful face. Why was John so keen on dividing the bed? It wasn't as if he was going to rape him, Sherlock snickered then he heard John ruffle on his side.

"What are you laughing at?" John said, out of boredom, he usually wouldn't ask that question, he probably wouldn't understand the humor even if Sherlock explained it to him, but he needed to talk. John never told anyone, but he was scared from the dark.

Sherlock started talking about some nonsense, but John didn't care, he liked listening to Sherlock. John didn't want him to stop, his voice was so soothing and relaxing… is finding a voice attractive possible? It was just so…..

"DAMN! My leg!" John shouted, as he felt something grab his leg. He rolled over the pillow as a natural instinct and clung on to Sherlock only to find him laughing.

"I knew it, it was so obvious. You fear the dark! I thought that fear vanishes by the time you reach 2nd grade, how come it stayed with you? Maybe you've got the mental intelligence of-" Sherlock stopped when he noticed the fear on John's face. He really did startle him, he could feel John's heartbeat against his own chest, or was that his own? He couldn't tell the difference; John was just so close to him.

A hurt look passed over John's face and Sherlock immediately regretted doing what he did, "Um-uh, I, John, um.." Sherlock stuttered. He really sucked at awkward situations. Sherlock took a deep breath as John rolled over to his own side, he felt hopeless. As they both lay there in bed, each hoped the other would forget about this in the morning.

As John woke up, he found a guy's naked chest under his face, as he sat up he saw that he'd been drooling all over the body. He looked up and saw Sherlock wide awake staring at him, "Morning," Sherlock said coolly.

"Why didn't you push my over, and how come you're half naked?" John asked.

"I didn't want to disturb you. Oh, about that, I can't sleep with clothes on, it's annoying, so I tried since it was our first night together and I didn't want to creep you out, but then at one point I started sleep-stripping, and yes, that is a real thing."

"That's… considerate, thanks," John said with a smile, Sherlock is a really weird guy, but sometimes, he can just be so… supermegafoxyawesomehot. Yup, that perfectly described Sherlock. _Ugh, you're doing it again_, John told himself, _you are not gay._

Sherlock returned the smile, then started dressing himself, "Better not be late to your classes, again, or you'll be kicked out of boarding school."

And so John headed out for his second school day, his way separate from Sherlock; surprisingly, all his classes were advanced placement classes. Anyway, he was glad, he needed some time off.

Sherlock sat down in his math class waiting for class to start, he usually sat alone but he was startled when Molly Hooper took a seat next to him.

"Hi," she greeted him nervously.

Sherlock tipped his head to greet her back; this is going to be awkward. Molly had been in Sherlock's class ever since they started elementary and they never, ever had a non-awkward conversation.

"So, have you heard of the new school year prom?" Molly started, failing at trying to sound casual.

"Not interested" Sherlock replied truthfully, "I hate proms; they're a waste of time."

"Oh, well, wouldn't it be… amusing if you.." Molly stopped as Sherlock lifted his eyebrow, she couldn't do this, "Uh, never mind, I find prom stupid, too"

Sherlock smiled uncomfortably and directed his attention to the instructor, even though he wasn't interested in what he had to say. As soon as class ended Sherlock headed over to John's locker and waited for him to get there. When he arrived, Sherlock asked a question, "So, are you going to prom?"


End file.
